Halloween's Magic
by Mirella Vieira
Summary: O que dizer da lenda da mágica de Halloween? Como ela poderá interferir na vida de Emma e Regina?
1. Halloween's Magic

Naquela manhã a luz do sol cada vez se fazia mais presente por todo o quarto assim que Regina abriu os seus olhos. Logo, porém ela os fechou novamente. Não estava se sentindo muito bem. Era uma sensação que vertigem que não a abandonava em nenhum momento, mas ela preferiu ignorar o que sentia. Ela não podia se dar ao luxo de perder um dia de trabalho. Ainda mais quando tinha compromissos muito importantes a esperando na prefeitura.

– Não deve ser nada. - era o que Regina queria pensar. - É apenas um mal estar passageiro que logo vai passar. - continuou com os seus olhos cerrados, porque tinha certeza de que estaria se sentindo melhor em breve. Não havia razão para fazer nenhum alarde e muito menos preocupar Emma à toa.

Mesmo depois de todas as suas tentativas, Regina ainda se sentia zonza se desvencilhou do aconchegante abraço de Emma e se preparou para sair do quarto. Apesar da vontade de ficar o dia inteiro na cama para ver se sentia um pouco melhor. Ignorando a tontura que sentia foi em direção a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã para toda sua família. Assim que deu uma mordida em sua maçã como fazia todos os dias, Regina sentiu-se subitamente enjoada. Era uma sensação de mal estar como nunca havia sentido antes, e ela achou estranho estar se sentindo tão mal, logo com suas maçãs que estiveram presentes por toda sua vida em sua alimentação.

Não sentindo firmeza em suas pernas, Regina precisou se sentar na cadeira da cozinha e colocou as suas mãos sobre sua cabeça numa tentativa desesperada de fazer toda aquela tontura parar. Ela precisava se sentir um pouco melhor. Aos poucos suas náuseas foram diminuindo de intensidade, porém as tonturas ainda lhe castigavam. Ela se encontrava tão concentrada em não se sentir mal que nem reparou que Emma havia entrado na cozinha e chamava por sua esposa. Como Regina demorou em lhe responder, a loira começou a ficar preocupada. Apenas em sua terceira tentativa que a morena foi lhe escutar.

– Regina? Meu amor? - disse Emma ajoelhando-se em frente a sua esposa e com suas mãos, a loira guia o rosto de Regina para que ambas pudessem se encarar por alguns minutos. - Está tudo bem com você? - perguntou com preocupação.

– Emma... Está tudo bem. Você não precisa se preocupar comigo. - respondeu Regina, mas Emma percebeu pela voz de sua esposa que ela não estava lhe dizendo a verdade.

– Regina, por favor, fale a verdade. Você sabe que eu consigo perceber quando alguém está mentindo? E você está mentindo descaradamente para mim. E mesmo que eu não soubesse quando alguém mente, mesmo assim eu saberia sobre sua mentira porque apenas pela sua voz eu consigo perceber que você não está bem. O que você está sentindo? - questionou Emma com uma preocupação em seu rosto.

– Emma, eu já estou lhe dizendo que não estou sentindo nada. - disse Regina rispidamente se afastando de Emma. - Eu sinto muito Emma. - desculpou-se Regina quando percebeu que havia sido hostil com sua esposa. - Apenas muito trabalho na prefeitura. Eu não quero que se preocupe comigo. Seu café já está pronto e eu estou indo trabalhar. Estou muito atrasada e não posso me atrasar para minha reunião.

– Regina, você sabe que eu ainda não acreditei em suas palavras. - grita Emma em direção de Regina, mas já era em vão porque logo depois de falar com sua esposa a porta da cozinha foi batida com um estrondo e minutos mais tarde a loira pode ouvir o som do motor do carro de Regina saindo da garagem.

Regina tentava ao máximo se concentrar em sua reunião, mas era uma tarefa impossível de ser realizada. A morena cada vez se sentia mais fraca e não havia mais nada que a fizesse ficar melhor der seu súbito mal estar. Suas tonturas lhe perseguiram durante a maior parte da manhã e sua visão começara a lhe falhar consideravelmente e andar em linha reta lhe parecia cada vez mais impossível de se conseguir. A reunião se aproximava do fim quando foi atingida subitamente por mais um enjoo. O segundo que sentia durante o mesmo dia. Começara a suar frio e seu rosto logo empalidecera.

Ela tentava continuar a reunião tentando expressar em seu rosto uma maior naturalidade, mas a verdade é que cada vez mais ficava difícil esconder de todos que não estava bem. Logo, Regina se apoiou em cima da mesa e reparou alguns dos burburinhos que eram ditos sobre ela. "O que será que está acontecendo com a Prefeita Mills?" Um perguntou. "Eu não sei, mas parece que ela não está se sentindo bem. Ela está pálida." Outro respondeu. "Será que está acontecendo alguma coisa?" Um terceiro se meteu na fofoca dos outros dois.

Ao mesmo tempo em que tentava transmitir com clareza todos os tópicos que deveriam ser abordados na reunião, Regina tentava se lembrar qual tinha sido a última vez que havia se sentindo tão mal assim. E ela chegou à conclusão de que nunca havia tido nenhum desses sintomas.

– Creio que já comentei sobre todos os tópicos que precisavam ser abordados nessa reunião. Agora eu preciso que vocês pensem por uma semana e me tragam soluções sobre o que devemos fazer em relação a viagens entre dois reinos. Estão dispensados e todos tenham uma boa tarde. - Regina encerrou a reunião e acompanhou com alívio quando viu que todos se dirigiam para a porta de saída. Regina não sabia o que tinha, mas tinha certeza que não faria bem para a sua imagem como política, vomitar no meio de uma importante reunião.

Foi questão de apenas alguns minutos para Regina correr até o banheiro de seu escritório, se agachar perto de seu vaso sanitário e vomitar o pouco que havia conseguido comer durante seu café da manhã. Trêmula, Regina se levantou e lavou suas mãos, e com um pouco de água passou por seu rosto, numa tentativa de melhorar o seu mal estar que ainda estava presente, mesmo que seja numa menor intensidade.

– O que será que eu tenho? - era a pergunta que Regina repetia apenas para si mesma durante os últimos trinta minutos. - Só pode ser algum na doença. Só pode ser isso. Logo agora que tudo estava indo as mil maravilhas com Emma. Finalmente descubro que eu posso amar novamente e descubro que estou doente. Provavelmente condenada a uma doença. - a morena solta um respiro pesaroso logo no momento que sua secretária entra em seu escritório.

– Prefeita Mills, está tudo bem com a senhora? - perguntou a secretária com uma preocupação evidente em sua voz. - É que eu notei que parecia não se sentir bem durante a reunião. - concluiu a secretária com medo da reação que Regina teria.

– Eu estou completamente bem. - disse Regina secamente. Até quando se sentia mal a morena não dava o braço a torcer.

– Desculpe-me estar atrapalhando, mas a senhora está tão pálida. Tem certeza que está bem? Eu estou lhe perguntando não porque eu quero tomar conta de sua vida, mas porque me preocupo com o seu bem estar.

– Bem, será que já acabou esse diálogo de falar sobre o meu bem estar? Não tem nenhum tipo de problema comigo. - disse Regina se levantando de sua cadeira e indo em direção a sua secretária. - Qual a parte do que eu quero ficar sozinha você não entendeu? Será que terei que te levar até a porta? - perguntou Regina, mas quando ia até a saída de seu escritório cambaleou e caiu para trás sendo amparada por sua secretária.

– Regina, você quer que eu chame a Xerife Swan? - perguntou com receio.

– Eu não quero que chame ninguém, muito menos minha esposa. Não tem necessidade para isso. Apenas um mal estar que vai passar logo, mas se você resolver ficar toda hora me atrapalhando isso não irá acontecer tão cedo. Agora por favor, me deixe sozinha. Você já pode ir para casa. Está liberada por hoje. - disse Regina praticamente expulsando a garota da sala.

_Desde que tivera a coragem de assumir o seu relacionamento com Emma, que a vida de Regina havia mudado para melhor. Parecia finalmente que a vida havia adquirido um novo sentido para ela. Amar novamente. Parecia ser tão difícil e impossível, mas resolvera seguir os conselhos de Daniel e se viu mais uma vez apaixonada perdidamente. E o amor chegara de uma forma tão inesperada em sua vida. Mas, não significava que era menos intenso por essa razão. O amor que sentia por Emma era tão forte que sempre conseguiam passar por todas as dificuldades que elas enfrentavam._

_Elas estavam juntas há muito pouco tempo, mas ambas já sabiam que o amor das duas duraria uma vida inteira. Que apesar de tudo o que acontecesse elas sempre se encontrariam no final das contas. Porque sempre uma estava lá para a outra. Tanto para dar amor quanto para dar carinho. A partir daí um novo início começou para ambas as mulheres. Traumas foram superados com muito amor e dedicação. Porque uma não queria julgar à outra, apenas desejavam se compreender mutuamente. Regina e Emma caminharam rumo a uma nova estrada, onde esse caminho deveria ser percorrido sempre com união. Fizeram novas descobertas sobre o amor. Pela primeira vez o enxergavam como algo mágico que pode sim criar a felicidade._

_Felicidade. Era assim que Regina poderia definir o seu estado de espírito desde que havia assumido ao seu coração tudo o que sentia por Emma. No começo foi tudo muito difícil porque Regina insistia negar para si mesma que nutria algum tipo de sentimento pela loira. Os seus olhos lhe diziam uma coisa e sua razão optava pela escolha que parecia ser a mais fácil. Negar e negar qualquer sentimento._

_Afinal, a tão famosa frase que sua mãe tinha lhe dito uma vida inteira parecia ter sido tatuada em seu coração de tão profundo que havia sido para ela. O amor é uma fraqueza era quase um mantra que Regina repetia para si mesma, criando a ilusão de que estaria protegida de tudo quanto é dor. Mas, como ela estava enganada em querer afastar o amor de sua vida. A verdade é que as palavras de sua mãe muitas vezes levavam o melhor sobre si. Cada dia que passava longe de Emma a entristecia. Aquela escolha de desistir do amor que antes parecera ser o mais fácil era o que lhe dava mais dor. Ficar longe de Emma cada vez parecia cada vez mais errado._

_E então aconteceu. As palavras certas foram ditas num dia perfeito. Num desses dias especiais, que Regina nunca irá se esquecer. Ela declarou o que o seu coração já pulsava há séculos. "Eu te amo Emma Swan." E a partir de então elas estavam juntas. Finalmente como uma família deve ser. Unida. Desde então, Emma e Regina faziam questão de aproveitar todas as ocasiões e fazer comemorações em família. Um mês de namoro, dois meses de namoro, que logo pularam para sete meses desde que se assumiram para todos da cidade. Datas especiais foram comemoradas, como o aniversário de Emma. Regina preparou uma linda festa surpresa para a sua amada e quem acabou sendo surpreendida fora ela mesma com as lindas palavras que Emma lhe disse. "Há dois anos eu fiz um pedido de aniversário num pequeno bolinho. Mais uma vez era eu e mais ninguém. A solidão era minha única companhia. Mais um dia sozinha. Num aniversário solitário. E eu desejei nunca mais passar um aniversário sozinha em minha vida. E isso aconteceu. Um menino apareceu em minutos depois que eu havia assoprado a velinha do bolo. Logo eu conheci Henry, me mudei para Storybrooke. Onde eu finalmente pude conhecer minhas origens. E pude enfim conhecer a mulher de minha vida. Regina, eu sei que é com você que eu dividirei minha cama todos os dias. Dormirei e acordarei todos os dias ao seu lado. Eu sinto que você é a minha felicidade. Eu te amo."_

_Fora nessa mesma noite que Emma lhe pedira em casamento. Disse-lhe que não poderia mais viver sozinha e que só via sentido em viver com Regina. Desde aquele dia que Regina usava em seu dedo um anel de noivado, até o dia em que ele fora substituído pela aliança de casamento. O casamento fora realizado num belo dia de setembro e fora uma cerimônia bem simples. O relacionamento das duas fora bem aceito pela cidade, mas Regina que optara em fazer uma pequena celebração apenas para os mais íntimos. Era algo que ela queria que fosse apenas dela e de Emma. Nada de festa de gala. Casamento estonteante não ainda não fazia bem para Regina._

_Regina já havia acordado, mas ficara em sua cama pensando em tudo o que lhe acontecera em tão pouco tempo. Era possível ser feliz e Regina constatava isso tendo Emma e Henry todos os dias em sua vida. Hoje, por exemplo, seria o primeiro dia de Halloween que ela passaria em família. Ela mal conseguira dormir de tão ansiosa que estava. Já planejava quais doces ela iria distribuir para as crianças. Enquanto isso fazia uma nota mental para buscar as fantasias que eles usariam mais tarde. Regina nunca se animara em abrir sua casa em noites de Halloween._

_Mas, esse ano seria diferente. Regina sentia isso em seu coração. Ela tinha uma família com que poderia compartilhar todos os seus planos. Além do que, depois que havia iniciado seu relacionamento com Emma, a relação de Regina com os outros habitantes da cidade havia melhorado consideravelmente. No primeiro Halloween que Storybrooke teve, depois que Emma já tinha se mudado para a cidade, Regina havia planejado distribuir doces para as crianças da cidade. Mas, seu coração fora dilacerado quando percebeu que todas as crianças faziam questão de não parar em sua porta para lhe pedir o famoso "Doces ou Travessuras"._

_Regina estava tão dispersa em seus pensamentos que nem percebera que Emma acordara. Somente quanto fora bombardeada com beijos de sua amada esposa que Regina olhou para a loira com os olhos castanhos mais apaixonados do mundo. E com isso lhe beijou intensamente._

_– Regina, é impressão minha ou você está pensativa esta manhã? - perguntou Emma enquanto passava suas mãos pelos cabelos curtos de Regina._

_– Eu estava apenas pensando em como minha vida mudou em tão pouco tempo. Em como aceitar a felicidade foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz em minha vida e poder viver ao seu lado é uma benção a cada manhã que eu me levanto e te vejo abraçada a mim. Eu nem estou acreditando que já chegou o Halloween. Esse ano eu vou distribuir doces e as crianças da cidade irão aceitar. - disse Regina com um sorriso no rosto. - Minha primeira tentativa não foi das melhores, mas acho que com você ao meu lado eu consigo ter meu primeiro Halloween feliz em Storybrooke._

Depois de mais um dia esgotante de trabalho, Emma não encontrou Regina em nenhum lugar da casa. Procurou por todos os cômodos da residência e nenhum sinal de Regina. Lembrara-se de mais de cedo quando percebera que a esposa não se sentia bem e a preocupação que já sentia crescia ainda mais.

– Regina? Cadê você meu amor? - Emma tentou chamar mais uma vez por sua esposa para ver se a morena ainda estava em casa. Tentou ligar para seu celular, mas ele apenas tocava. Nada dela atender. Quando Emma mais uma vez ia discar o numero de sua esposa, seu filho chega até a sala de estar.

– Emma, assim que acabou minha aula de basquete eu fiquei esperando por minha mãe na saída da escola. Mas, até agora ela não apareceu. Ela nunca se esquece de me pegar na escola. Eu acho que tem alguma coisa errada. - disse Henry com a voz ofegante, provavelmente ele fizera o trajeto da escola até em casa correndo.

– Garoto, primeiro é melhor você se sentar e respirar fundo. Vou pegar um pouco de água para você e enquanto isso eu irei tentar ligar mais algumas vezes para o celular de sua mãe. - disse Emma indo em direção a cozinha. Ela não queria transmitir sua preocupação ao filho, mas cada vez mais ela sentia que algo estava errado com Regina. Mais uma nova tentativa, e nada. Dessa vez fora pior ainda, pois o telefone caíra na caixa postal.

Emma voltou para a sala e deu o copo de água para o seu filho que bebeu avidamente cada gota de água presente naquele copo. Mas, seus pés não paravam de se mexer. O que Emma havia aprendido a identificar como nervosismo. O que você acha de tentarmos ver se sua mãe está em seu escritório?

– Vamos... - afirmou o garoto quase pulando em sua cadeira. Era evidente o quanto ele estava com medo de ter acontecido algo com ela. - Eu estou preocupado com minha mãe. Tenho medo de alguma coisa acontecer com ela. Ela não é de sumir assim.

– Não está acontecendo nada com ela Henry. Provavelmente ela deve estar tão atolada de trabalho e deve ter colocado seu celular no silencioso. - disse Emma tentando se convencer que tudo estava bem.

O caminho até o escritório fora feito com um silêncio desconfortável. Ninguém sabia o que dizer, mas o clima de preocupação já havia se alastrado para os dois. Era difícil manter um pensamento em ordem naquele momento. Até respirar era difícil porque o ar parecia se tornar cada vez mais pesado.

_O café da manhã fora feito em família. Regina com um sorriso contagiante em seu rosto reparava na forma com que Emma e Henry se pareciam. E não era apenas a semelhança física. Era o mesmo jeito de agir. Suas risadas eram parecidas. E até a forma que Henry coçava o seu cabelo era igual ao de Emma. Quando os dois cismavam em querer fazer a tão famosa panqueca de Halloween da família Charming então não tinha para ninguém. Era evidente estar perto de uma mãe e de um filho._

_No começo, assim que havia conhecido Emma, Regina tinha ciúme da relação tão sincera que um tinha com o outro. Era uma forma que Henry nunca tinha sido com ela. Por mais que ela tentasse, o seu filho nunca se aproximava dela da mesma maneira que ele se unia com Emma. E ela se sentia excluída, e como forma de se defender tentava cada vez mais afastar Henry de Emma. Achando que assim estaria fazendo o melhor para ele. Mas, como sempre o efeito saíra pela culatra. E Regina sempre era a culpada de tudo._

_Com o tempo. Regina percebeu que não precisava se preocupar com Emma. Que ela não tiraria o seu filho. Mas, Regina fora perceber isso algum tempo depois. Quando já havia feito inúmeras coisas erradas. Regina sempre se arrependia do que fazia. Mas, ela não parava para pensar nas consequencias de seus atos e quanto percebia já havia cometido alguma besteira. Seu pior erro até hoje fora fazer aquela torta de maçã com a maldição do sono. Não lhe passava por sua cabeça que quem comeria seria Henry. Ver seu filho deitado numa cama de hospital fora uma das piores coisas de sua vida._

_Regina voltou a si, e quanto viu a sua cozinha já estava coberta de branco por causa da farinha que eles usaram para fazer as panquecas. Regina não sabia por que ela ainda deixava Henry e Emma usarem a cozinha? Ela já sabia que um pouco de farinha para lá e um pouco para cá finalizaria com uma grande guerra e farinha voaria para todos os lados. Ela mesma estava toda coberta de branco por causa das peripécias causadas por sua esposa e seu filho._

_Às vezes Emma não parecia ser mãe de Henry. Poderia ser facilmente confundida como a amiga da escola. Aquela que entra em todas as roubadas junto com Henry e que o ajuda a burlar as regras. Emma poderia ser definida facilmente como sendo uma irmã mais velha para Henry. Mas, em outras vezes, Emma transformava-se em uma super mãe. Ela tinha um instinto que lhe dizia a coisa certa a se fazer no momento que precisava. E era lindo ver a mãe que Emma se tornava nessas horas. O que fez Regina perceber que Emma seria uma excelente mãe para Henry se tivesse a oportunidade de criá-lo, mesmo que a mesma pense ao contrário muitas das vezes. Mas, Regina tinha certeza da excelente mãe que Emma era._

_– Eu lhes dei autorização para se fazer essa tão falada panqueca de família. - disse Regina com uma tossida para chamar atenção deles. - Não para transformarem a cozinha nesse campo de batalhas. Vocês sujaram tudo. Tem farinha para tudo que é lado. - Regina tentou manter sua voz séria, mas um sorriso insistia em brotar em seu rosto. Emma e Henry exerciam esse lado nela. O lado de se viver bem e ser feliz. Regina nunca se achou digna de ter felicidade. Lutara tanto por ela, que chegou uma hora que quis desistir. Mas, então Henry apareceu e deu cor a sua vida e dez anos depois Emma chegou para lhe dar o brilho que faltava._

_– Olha só quem está falando. - disse Emma debochadamente. - Está reclamando com esse sorriso enorme no rosto. Confesse Regina Mills que você gosta da bagunça que nós fizemos na sua cozinha?- perguntou se aproximando de Regina._

_– Eu nunca vou confessar. Eu não gosto de bagunça em minha cozinha. - disse Regina mantendo sua pose séria, mas com Emma vindo em sua direção e fazendo cócegas por todo o seu corpo ficava difícil resistir. Regina começou a rir descontroladamente, enquanto reparava com o canto de seus olhos Emma com o seu olhar de quem eu tenho razão sobre tudo._

_– Agora que eu já confirmei minha teoria sobre você gostar da nossa bagunça, que tal um beijo? - questiona Emma puxando Regina para si a beijando apaixonadamente._

_– Por que vocês gostam tanto de ficar aos beijos? - perguntou Henry com um pouco de sua inocência infantil ainda preservada. - Eu não consigo entender._

_– Relaxa garoto. Há alguns anos você estará dando razão à gente. - respondeu Emma que se aproveitou da distração de Regina e encheu seu cabelo de farinha._

_– Emma, por que você fez isso? Meu cabelo agora está todo empapado de farinha. Como chegarei ao trabalho a tempo? - questionou Regina com as mãos em seu quadril._

_– Fácil... Porque você não irá trabalhar hoje. - confessou Emma e ao ver a confusão no olhar de sua esposa ela logo tratou de se explicar. - Bem, hoje é dia de Halloween. E eu posso ter ligado para sua secretária e ter cancelado todos os seus compromissos do dia. Hoje teremos um dia de família. - disse Emma com um sorriso divertido em seu rosto._

Emma provavelmente deve ter ultrapassado todos os limites de velocidade de Storybrooke. Mas, a cada segundo que se passava ela sentia que algo estava errado com Regina. A loira havia incumbido Henry de continuar tentando ligar para Regina, mas não houve nenhum êxito.

Mal estacionaram na prefeitura, Emma e Henry foram correndo em direção ao escritório de Regina. Que para surpresa deles, o lugar da secretária de Regina se encontrava vazio. Emma tentou abrir a porta da sala de Regina, mas a mesma se encontrava trancada.

– Regina? Por favor, abre essa porta? - gritava Emma dando murros na porta, mas nada de Regina responder e tudo isso deixava o coração de Emma mais apertado. Nesse momento ela agradeceria por qualquer reposta de sua esposa.

– Emma, o que está acontecendo com minha mãe? - o garoto estava parado entrada da prefeitura com um medo até se aproximar.

– Henry... Eu vou arrombar essa porta. - decidiu Emma e ela viu seu filho curvando seu corpo se preparando para o barulho que ia fazer. - Garoto, eu não sou tão amadora assim. Arranja-me um grampo. Deve ter algum na mesa da secretária.

Henry não disse nada e obedeceu a sua mãe. Com suas mãos trêmulas, ele procurou em toda a mesa da secretaria, mas nada de conseguir achar um grampo. Quando estava quase desistindo, e revirando a última gaveta foi o que ele conseguiu achar o que sua mãe lhe pedira.

– Emma, eu não acredito que você vai abrir a porta usando um grampo. - questionou Henry surpreso ao entregar o grampo para sua mãe.

– Como você acha que eu consegui meu carro? - perguntou Emma ao filho, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava arrombar a porta. Suas mãos tão trêmulas não iriam impedir. - Garoto, nem sempre eu fui à salvadora. Fiz muitas coisas erradas nessa minha vida.

Assim, Emma finalmente conseguira arrombar a porta ela entrou correndo para dentro da sala, apenas para encontrar Regina desmaiada dentro de seu escritório.

– Regina, meu amor, fale comigo. - disse Emma tentando reanimá-la. - Acorde! Por favor. - os olhos da morena permaneciam cerrados e com certa palidez em seu rosto. - Eu sabia que você não estava bem esta manhã. Por que tanta teimosia Regina? - as lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto enquanto Emma suspende e pega Regina em seu colo para poder ir levá-la até ao hospital.

_A mansão de Regina estava toda decorada para a noite de Halloween. Abóboras esculpidas perfeitamente por Regina foram espalhadas pelo jardim. Lâmpadas roxas complementavam o ambiente sombrio que foi dado para a mansão._

_A rua estava movimentada. Afinal, era o dia de a criançada ser liberada para andar pela cidade. As ruas estavam lotadas delas, com sacolas cheias de doces, mas elas ainda assim continuavam a bater na porta de todas as casas. Afinal, tradição era tradição._

_Regina atendia a porta com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto. Era a primeira vez que as crianças pediam doce na mansão da prefeita. O casamento fora a coisa mais perfeita de sua vida. Conclui Regina enquanto ajeita o vestido de sua fantasia._

_Ela nem escolhera a fantasia, fora ela que lhe escolhera. Mas, quando ela vira aquele vestido longo preto todo encorpado e uma longa peruca de cabelos negros ela sabia que aquela era a sua fantasia. Só depois que Regina foi descobrir que a sua fantasia era de uma personagem do filme "A Família Adams". Emma chegara perto de Regina a enchendo de beijos por todo o seu corpo. Nessa noite Regina notara que Emma parecia mais insaciável que o normal, como que se ela fosse jogá-la no meio do jardim e se amarem ali mesmo, não se importando com mais ninguém._

_– Regina, eu te amo muito. Mas, confesso que te ver de Morticia Adams dá uma vontade incontrolável de te ter aqui e agora._

_– Emma, controle-se. - disse Regina dando um de seus sorrisos de prefeita de cidade. Não importava a situação ela sempre os dava. - Emma, você está fazendo jus a sua fantasia hein. - sussurrou Regina próxima ao ouvido de Emma que estava quase irreconhecível em sua fantasia de Mulher Gato._

_– Não me provoque Regina, que eu te faço minha aqui e agora. - disse Emma dando uma leve lambida no lóbulo de Regina._

_– Aqui e agora? Agora, você vai é pegar mais doce, que as crianças esse ano estão adorando pegar doces na casa da prefeita. - disse Regina com um sorriso sincero. - E se você for uma boa menina eu te dou o seu doce mais tarde. - sibilou com uma voz maliciosa._

_– Regina, Henry avisou que irá dormir na casa de alguns amigos. Então, se prepare que a casa é nossa essa noite. - provocou Emma enquanto entrou na casa novamente._

Emma e Henry andavam ansiosos no corredor do hospital e nada de terem uma posição sobre o estado de Regina que ainda estava desacordada quando foi levada para o quarto. Ela havia desmaiado em seu escritório e Emma a encontrou e a trouxe imediatamente para o hospital.

Dr. Whale devia estar a pelo menos meia hora examinando Regina. E nada dele sair do quarto para dar qualquer tipo de notícia. E isso preocupava Emma cada vez mais.

Mas, apesar de tudo o que acontecesse ela teria que se manter firme por Henry. Que depois de algum tempo sentou-se num dos bancos da sala de espera, com uma carinha amuada. Preocupação com Regina falando mais alto.

– Emma... - disse Henry levantando-se de sua cadeira. - O que será que minha mãe tem?

– Garoto, honestamente eu não sei. Mas, eu sei que aqui tem excelentes médicos que logo irão descobrir o que sua mãe tem. - disse Emma dando um abraço acolhedor em seu filho.

A porta do quarto se abriu abruptamente e dela saiu Dr. Whale vindo em direção a Emma. Agora ela saberia como sua esposa estava. Depois de uma demora interminável finalmente Emma iria saber o que aconteceu com Regina.

– Xerife Swan. Está tudo bem com a Prefeita Mills. - Dr. Whale falou com Emma olhando a prancheta da paciente. - Ela já recobrou a consciência e creio que tenho que dar um parecer de seu estado para vocês duas.

– Parecer de seu estado? É alguma doença séria? - pergunta Emma com seu coração na mão enquanto aguardava a resposta do médico.

– Não precisa se preocupar. Eu até preferi comentar apenas com Regina, mas ela quis que você estivesse presente junto. - o médico continuou a falar.

Emma não disse nada, apenas seguiu o médico e entrou no quarto onde Regina estava. A loira não se dera conta, apenas quando vira Regina acordada é que soltara o ar que não percebera que estava prendendo.

– Meu amor! Como você está? Por que não falou para mim que estava se sentindo mal? - perguntou Emma.

– Desculpe-me Emma. Da próxima vez quando sentir alguma coisa eu irei lhe falar. - disse Regina.

– Regina me descreveu todos os sintomas que veio sentindo durante o dia. - começou o médico como sem saber como continuar. - A verdade é que Regina está grávida.

– Eu estou grávida? - perguntou Regina surpresa.

– Grávida? Como? É impossível? - questionou Emma.

– Bem, eu vou me retirar porque tenho outros pacientes para atender. E Regina, logo você terá alta. - disse o médico saindo quarto. - Parabéns pela gravidez.

_– Regina, meu amor, agora você é minha e de mais ninguém. - disse Emma empurrando a esposa em direção a cama lhe dando vários beijos urgentes sobre o seu corpo._

_Ter um contato tão perto com o corpo de Emma fazia o corpo de Regina arrepiar quase se instantaneamente. Era uma sensação tão boa de sentir. Estar nos braços de quem se ama._

_– Regina, eu amo a Morticia, mas eu quero desesperadamente lhe ver como você veio ao mundo e para isso eu preciso lhe despir de toda sua fantasia perfeita. - falou Emma procurando o fecho do vestido e deslizando totalmente para encontrar Regina com um conjunto de lingerie vermelhas. - Regina, assim eu não consigo aguentar. Eu preciso de você junto a mim._

_Regina havia reparado desde mais cedo, mas nessa noite Emma realmente estava bem mais insaciável que o normal. Os chupões que Emma lhe dava por seu corpo eram mais fortes e a loira surpreendeu a morena que não conseguiu conter um gemido de prazer quando sentiu a língua da xerife invadir seu sexo._

_– Emma... - Regina gemia o nome da esposa. A morena sentia cada vez mais necessidade de ter o corpo de Emma mais perto do seu. O sexo já umedecido já dava os primeiros inícios que Regina precisava de mais._

_Emma com seu polegar começou a massagear o clitóris da morena traçando movimentos firmes em toda extensão do sexo de Regina. Aquilo fez à morena chegar à loucura. Pois, Regina já se encontrava contorcendo de prazer querendo sentir Emma dentro de si. Regina não deixava para menos e também utilizava suas mãos para passar por todo o corpo da xerife e com seus dedos levemente penetrava o sexo de Emma._

_– Emma, eu preciso te sentir dentro de mim. - disse com sua voz carregada no tesão._

_Emma a obedeceu e lentamente penetrava dois dedos dentro do sexo da morena. Começava com estocadas lentas e alternava com fortes. Mas, como sempre gostava de provocar, Emma gostava de ter Regina nas mãos._

_– Emma... Me fode! - disse Emma com sua voz excitada enquanto esperava Emma enterrar três dedos dentro de seu sexo._

_Uma onda perpassou pelo corpo de Regina a fazendo ter o primeiro orgasmo da noite. Em seguida a morena também penetrou três dedos no sexo de Emma. Mais um orgasmo. E duas mulheres que se amam._

_Enquanto elas se amaram durante toda a noite, ninguém reparou uma luz branca que emanou de Emma a fazendo tomar conta das mulheres que se beijavam avidamente e provocava uma à outra._

Regina está grávida! Regina está grávida! Essas eram as palavras que martelavam na cabeça de Emma. A xerife ficou perdida em pensamentos com a notícia da gravidez da esposa.

– Nós somos duas mulheres. Não podemos engravidar uma da outra. - disse Emma encontrando sua voz pela primeira vez.

– Na verdade tem como. - falou Regina timidamente. - Tem como duas mulheres engravidarem uma da outra.

– Responde logo Regina. Como?

– Magia. Acho que nossa magia pode ser capaz de criar uma nova vida. - disse Regina pensativa. - Agora faz todo sentido.

– O que faz sentido? - questionou Emma cada vez mais confusa com tudo o que tava acontecendo.

– O fato de você estar insaciável e querendo sexo dia de Halloween.

– O que tem haver de eu querer fazer sexo no dia de Halloween?

– A lenda da Noite de Halloween. Eu achava inclusive que ela não funcionava para mim. Apenas na noite de Halloween que duas feiticeiras podem engravidar uma a outra. Eu tenho magia e você também tem magia porque você é um fruto do amor verdadeiro. E o que faz que nosso bebê tenha sido gerado na noite de Halloween. Porque em todo dia de Halloween nossos poderes se fundem tornando-se um só e isso é capaz de fazer duas mulheres gerarem uma criança. E uma das características disso é um desejo sexual maior. Como eu não fui perceber isso antes. - disse Regina deixando as lágrimas cair sobre seu rosto.

– Nós iremos ser mães. - disse Emma emocionada.

– Sim, nós iremos ser mães. - diz Regina puxando Emma para um beijo apaixonado.


	2. Desejos

**Essa fanfiction é diferente de todas que eu já escrevi.**

**Ela é toda escrita através de pedidos feito pelos leitores. Achei muito interessante essa ideia e fiquei feliz demais em inaugurar com o pedido que escrevi para a Manu. Obrigada pela ideia, e pelos desejos que utilizei na fic.**

**Então é assim gente... nos comentários da fanfiction vocês podem pedir por experiências na gravidez da Regina.**

**Boa leitura e aguardo pedidos!**

* * *

Desde que descobrira sobre sua gravidez mágica há pouco mais de um mês, Regina teve que lidar com várias mudanças em seu corpo. De todas essas mudanças, as mais desagradáveis para a morena eram os enjoos matinais. Regina ainda procurava entender porque chamavam o enjoo de matinal, já que ela se sentia assim a maior parte de seu dia. E foram por causa desses enjoos que ela descobrira a gravidez primeiramente. Havia passado mal em seu escritório e Emma a encontrara desacordada. Antes nunca tinha passado por sua cabeça a possibilidade de engravidar e muito menos engravidar de Emma Swan. Mas, o amor verdadeiro entre as duas provaram que uma gravidez entre duas mulheres eram mais que possível. E a prova viva era esse pequeno bebê que crescia no ventre de Regina.

Mas, toda sua felicidade por esta gestação ao mesmo tempo lhe dava um medo que não conseguia controlar. Ela convivia diariamente com uma apreensão, como se algo fosse dar errado e seu sonho fosse ter fim antes de mesmo de começar. Só que ela sempre preferia passar por tudo isso sozinha. Emma sentia que Regina não lhe contava como se sentia exatamente, e ao mesmo tempo não queria lhe forçar, afinal ela sabia que quando chegasse o momento a morena se abriria para ela. E ela faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance para que Regina ficasse bem, mesmo que em certos momentos ela apenas precisasse abraçá-la forte e sussurrar palavras de conforto para a morena em pânico em seus braços.

Mesmo que Regina tivesse Emma ao seu lado em todos os momentos, era como se ela sempre fosse ser assombrada pelo fantasma da solidão que fora sua companhia por tantos anos e qualquer lembrança sobre isso já lhe deixava toda arrepiada. E ainda tinha o fato de sua gestação ser mágica, o que lhe deixava cada vez mais preocupada. Ela tinha medo de que fosse lhe acontecer alguma coisa, pois tudo em sua gestação era atípico. Não era por não confiar em Emma, afinal somente com a presença da loira que Regina se sentia segura, mas ela não queria lhe incomodar com suas preocupações. Regina queria lhe contar como de fato se sentia, mas na hora era como se todo seu corpo fosse paralisado e apenas o som de seus soluços podia ser escutado.

* * *

Ela fechou seus olhos numa tentativa desesperada de conseguir dormir. Mas, nada surgia o efeito que ela queria e a sonolência que ela tanto ansiava não se apoderava de seu corpo cansado. Regina chegou à conclusão de que não conseguiria dormir quando mais uma vez ela abriu seus olhos tendo apenas um vislumbre de Emma dormindo feito um anjo ao seu lado. Sorriu ao admirar sua esposa em seu sono e era algo que ela nunca se cansaria de fazer e que sempre daria paz em seu coração.

Quando percebeu que de fato não iria mais conseguir pegar no sono, Regina se sentou na cama com cuidado para não acordar Emma. A morena mexia suas mãos rapidamente como sinal de ansiedade e respirava fundo a fim de fazer com que seu coração se acalmasse. Regina nunca havia se sentido desta maneira antes. Aquilo chegava a ser angustiante. Era uma vontade que tinha se apoderado dela de uma maneira que ela sentia que só poderia voltar a respirar tranquilamente quando conseguisse o que estava desejando.

"Desejo!" A morena pensou enquanto revirava seus olhos insatisfeita com o seu próprio corpo estar desejando algo. Ela durante toda sua vida sempre julgou algo assim como uma besteira que as grávidas inventavam apenas para conseguir benefícios de forma mais rápida, só que agora ela sentia na pele como era sentir desejo.

Ela não gostava de se sentir assim tão dependente de suas próprias vontades. Era algo que a deixava bastante desconfortável. Eram em momentos como esse que ela sentia que ela mesma era sua própria fraqueza e que ela não conseguiria levar a melhor nem sobre seu próprio corpo que parecia estar levando a melhor sobre ela. Ela direcionou seu olhar para Emma dormindo ao seu lado e com um impulso cutucou a esposa.

- Emma... – Regina chamou pela primeira vez e nada da esposa esboçar alguma reação. Era quase como uma tortura aquela espera. – Emma, acorde. – a loira gemeu em seu sono, mas seus olhos ainda continuavam fechados. – Emma... – tentou chamar uma última vez quando os olhos verdes da loira finalmente se abriram.

A loira abriu seus olhos meio desnorteada por ter sido acordada de supetão. Olhou para o relógio ao seu lado da cama e viu que ainda eram três horas da manhã.

- Regina... – Emma bocejou e com a voz rouca causada pelo sono disse. – Ainda são três horas da manhã. Volte a dormir. – completou a loira voltando a fechar seus olhos.

- Emma... – falou a morena com sua voz impaciente. – Eu sei que são três horas da manhã, mas... – a morena fora interrompida por Emma que se levantara abruptamente.

- Regina... Você está sentindo alguma coisa? – questionou preocupada. – Alguma dor? Você está bem?

- Emma, eu estou bem. Só que eu estou com desejo. – confessou timidamente quase deixando sua voz desaparecer. – Eu não queria me sentir assim, mas essa vontade parece que não irá me abandonar. – comentou incomodada por estar se sentindo uma fraca por estar sucumbindo aos seus desejos.

- Regina... – falou a loira. – Não precisa se sentir assim. É completamente normal ter desejos. Quando eu estava grávida do Henry eu tive desejo de comer salada de frango com molho shoyo e maça caramelizada. – terminou a loira fazendo uma careta.

- Espera... Eu escutei certo? – questionou a morena dando uma risada. – Emma Swan querendo comer salada de frango e maça caramelizada? Eu não acredito nisso. – Regina já se sentia menos culpada em relação a sentir um desejo, mas ainda tinha certo incômodo em admitir em voz alta.

- Regina, eu quero que saiba que é completamente normal ter desejos de comer coisas diferentes quando se está grávida. E durante minha gestação inteira eu tive vontade de comer coisas saudáveis. E eu tinha que ficar convencendo os guardas da penitenciária a arranjar as comidas que eu desejava. – há alguns anos atrás este tipo de conversa incomodaria a loira, mas com Regina ela não se sentia assim.

Aliás, ela tinha uma necessidade de compartilhar suas experiências com a morena, e mesmo não confessando abertamente Regina se sentia da mesma maneira também. Ao estar com Emma era como se todos os seus medos desaparecessem e ela pudesse realmente se dar a chance de amar novamente.

- O que é que minha adorável esposa está desejando às três da manhã? – perguntou a loira com um sorriso dócil em seu rosto.

- Eu quero chocolate quente com canela. – disse Regina de supetão. – E tem que ser feito por você. – complementou sorrindo timidamente.

- Espera... Regina Mills desejando chocolate quente com canela? – questionou com uma deliciosa risada. – Essa madrugada irá entrar para a história.

- Por favor, não me faça me arrepender de contar isso para você. – respondeu a morena procurando uma almofada para esconder seu rosto ruborizado. – E nem me faça repetir o que eu disse anteriormente que já foi difícil o suficiente.

- Hey... Não precisa ficar assim meu amor. – Emma puxou a morena em seus braços a dando um abraço reconfortante. – Regina, seu coração está tão acelerado. – a loira comentou enquanto dava um beijo na testa da morena.

- Eu não gosto de me sentir tão fraca. – admitiu Regina desviando seu olhar do de Emma. – E estar nesta situação onde esse desejo parece ser mais forte do que eu me deixa tão desconfortável. E eu não gosto de me sentir assim. Sabendo que eu não consigo controlar uma vontade.

- Primeiro eu quero se você se acalme... Pode não fazer bem para o bebê. – disse Emma tentando deixar a esposa mais calma. Para conseguir tal efeito a loira delicadamente virou o rosto de Regina para poder encarar os intensos olhos castanhos da morena e assim lhe deu um beijo. – Eu quero que saiba que você não é fraca por estar tendo um desejo. Você é tão forte Regina, só que você ainda não se deu conta disso.

- Você acha mesmo? – ela questionou enquanto mordiscava levemente seu lábio inferior.

- Acho e tenho certeza. Só fiquei surpresa pelo fato de você não suportar chocolate quente com canela.

- Esse bebê já está se mostrando bem parecido com a mãe dele. – disse Regina se permitindo sorrir.

Emma se levantou deixando Regina deitada na cama. Dez minutos depois ela voltou com uma bandeja com duas canecas de chocolate tão quentes e fumegantes que dava para ver a fumaça saindo das canecas. Ela salpicou canela sobre o chocolate e ofereceu a Regina que deu um gole e deixou soltar um suspiro de alívio.

- Obrigada Emma... – disse Regina enquanto continuava a beber o líquido quente. – Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo Regina. – a loira falou enquanto dava um gole em sua caneca.

* * *

- Já decidiu o que vai pedir de almoço meu amor? – Emma questionou Regina já ficando impaciente com a espera.

A morena já devia estar a mais ou menos uns vinte minutos com o cardápio da Granny aberto e ela ainda não havia se decidido sobre o seu pedido. Burburinhos inaudíveis saíam de sua boca, mas antes de completar o pedido ela acenava negativamente e voltara para as opções do cardápio que estavam a sua frente.

- Eu não sei o que pedir. – suspirou a morena deixando o menu de lado. Ela não precisava dizer mais nada, que Emma já enxergava que ela estava impaciente com alguma coisa.

- Que tal salada de frango? – sugeriu Emma enquanto bebericava seu refrigerante.

- Eu tenho ficado enjoada quando como salada de frango. Só de pensar eu já enjoo. – respondeu Regina olhando nos olhos verdes de Emma. – Eu estou com vontade de comer algo. – disse sussurrando.

- Desejo? – questionou a loira e Regina confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. – Eu estou com você meu amor. – disse a loira pegando as mãos de Regina e dando um singelo beijo nelas.

- Já decidiram o que vão pedir? – Ruby se aproximou da mesa questionando o casal sobre os pedidos do almoço.

- Ruby... Eu vou querer o mesmo de sempre. – disse Emma e logo em seguida ela olhou para a esposa a encorajando com o olhar a fazer o seu pedido.

- Eu... – Regina respirou fundo pensando nas palavras de Emma. – Eu quero hambúrguer com fritas. – disse a morena surpreendendo Ruby e Emma. – E eu quero calda de chocolate em cima das batatas.

Ruby terminou de anotar os pedidos de Emma e Regina e se encaminhou até a cozinha.

- Será que vai ser sempre assim? – questionou Regina com a voz triste.

- Assim como Regina?

- Vontade de comer coisas estranhas. Eu odeio fast food, mas me vejo salivando por um hambúrguer e se não bastasse ainda peço chocolate na batata frita.

- Regina, e eu cada dia mais me apaixono por você... E tenho que confessar que eu tenho desejos também. – disse a loira olhando para uma morena surpresa. – Eu te desejo mais a cada dia que passa e esse amor quase não cabe dentro de meu peito. Eu te amo Regina Mills.


End file.
